Talk:Gil/@comment-5252535-20120809163838
When The Bubble Guppies First Met Chapter 5 Augest 23 2003: Molly wakes up. Molly That was a good sleep. Gil slowly pulls her to another 42 sec kiss. At 10:34 am Molly's at her iPod and Gil wakes up. He checks the mail that says the Bubble Guppies team has a whole day of school off. All the Guppies spend a time at the arcade games. 12:36 pm they head over to chuck e cheese to have more fun. After their fun with their tickets they then got pizza. Molly This is delicious. Deema Oh yeah this is the 3rd popular pizza place ever. Molly Oh then what's the 1st? Deema The first was pizza hut and the 2nd was the pizza from that bowling place AMF. Nonny So Gil you're going to mindy's in 2 days are you? Gil Yeah and once again i still don't have a date. The truth was that Molly has never been kissed so Gil that night wanted Molly to feel what a kiss is like. Not for him to be dating her. Molly Who's mindy. Goby Ha mindy's is a like a prom dance. Molly Oh. Gil And instead of dancing i'm just Keeping track of drinks since i don't have a date. The boys goes to the restroom. Molly Gil looks sad. Oona Yeah sometimes he hopes that he would find a date but now with stella around he won't get out of stella's hands. Deema So that's why with stella around he's just giving drinks around. Molly That doesn't sound fair. Oona Yeah but those are the rules around Bubbletucky. Everybody heads home and Molly starts worrying about Gil. Augest 24 2003: All the Guppies except Gil are at school. After class the girls goes up to Nonny and Goby. Molly Where's Gil. Nonny The last time he was at school was his very last time before he gets back into the good school. Goby Today is the last day for all of us Guppies. Deema and Oona hugged their boyfriends in excitement. Molly WAIT already? Deema Yep every member of the Guppies team gets only 4 days of this regular crazy school before they can get to the real good school. Molly That's great but what about Gil. Goby Oh he's getting ready for the mindy's prom dance tomorrow. Nonny He gets to help those people get the prom ready for tomorrow. Molly Oh ok. Oona Oh wait a minute. Deema what is it Oona? Oona seems like He got all of us tickets. Molly He did? Goby Wow i guess he probably couldn't do this without his teammates for the first time. Deema Well if i'm going then i need Goby and Oona will need Nonny. Oona And plus Molly this is your chance now. Molly Are you sure. Oona Yeah why? Nonny (Whispers) Cause stella always goes there. Goby put his hand over his head and the girls gasp. Deema OH COME ON. What will they do?